Demon Hunting Force
by Lavish22
Summary: Angels, demons, and humans are on the brink of all-out war. The angels are charged with the task of maintaining the peace, hunting all who threaten the world's safety, but they are anything but virtuous. In fact, they may be worse than the demons. It's up to the son of Satan's son, an angel-in-training, and a half-demon to battle for what's right.


_**Alright, readers, this is based on a role play I'm in with a friend. This is also in a fanfic of mine called**_ **Twisted Fates** _ **.**_

 _ **Onwards and, as always, enjoy.**_

The Head of the DHF, Derek Roman, sat in his office while a member of the Force stood in front of him.

"Go find Wisteria," he instructed. "Tell her to come here."

The man nodded and left.

* * *

Wisteria was in the training hall, taking on yet another skilled specialist from the DHF Academy. She took it in stride, already knowing how she would disarm her sparring partner. The angel bounced her knife in her hand, waiting for the best moment to..

There! She sprang, faking a low jab with the hilt of her weapon. The man -who was more than twice her size- moved left to avoid it. Wisteria, taking advantage of his unbalanced stance, kicked out her right foot, knocking him down.

As he fell, she switched hands fluidly, bringing the flat of the blade on his skull. She pinned him, a triumphant smile showing only after she executed her moves.

Holding out her hand to help him up, she shook her head. "I win again, Balthazar."

The person Derek sent arrived in the training hall. "Miss Wisteria, Derek wants to see you in his office."

She nodded curtly, giving a type of salute -her closed fist resting over her heart. "See you tomorrow. And, next time, try to watch that open block," she teased him, walking away.

It didn't take her long to find her way to the man's office. She had been living there ever since she was four, after all. She knocked on the door and waited before entering as she'd been taught to.

"You may come in," Derek told her, lacing his fingers together.

Wisteria obliged, head tilted down in respect for his higher ranking. "Yes, sir?"

"Do you know about the demon that was brought back a few days ago?"

Immediately, her hackles raised. "Demon?" she asked, head tilting up slightly. Had she heard him correctly?

"Yes, demon. It seems like he's going through memory lose along with most of his powers, making him weaker, but he's also lost his violent nature."

She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "..I see, but, sir, why would such a situation like this one involve me?"

"We plan on keeping him. It could give us an edge against the other demons, and I want you to be his caretaker."

Shock spread over her features, green eyes widening. "You want _me_ to watch _it_? Why can't someone else do it?"

"Because I think you can handle it best should he suddenly go crazy. Now, this isn't a request, Wisteria. Head down to the containment room & pick him up. Take him to the lowest floor ward."

Bowing her head and saluting again, she let the matter drop, seeing that he wouldn't change his mind. "Yes, sir." She exited the office, head drooped in frustration. Out of all the trainees and soldiers, they had to pick _her_?

Elsewhere, Damien looked around. He was in the angel's fenced-in park/garden. He made sure no one was around before heading up towards the largest of the buildings on the Academy's campus quietly, his trench coat hiding most of his features.

He opened the door and walked inside. He brushed past a girl with red hair and sharp, green eyes, bumping her shoulder softly.

"Sorry," he muttered.

She stopped, getting a cold shiver up her spine. Looking back at him, she thought she had seen red eyes, like that of a demon, but the one she could see was blue. Hesitating in the hall, she continued to leave.

Not noticing her much, he knocked on Derek's door, who was looking through mission reports.

"You can come in."

Damien walked in, his back stiff. "I want to introduce myself," he stated slowly.

"Go ahead. I have time." He slid the papers into his desk.

Shifting from foot to foot nervously, he spoke. "Well, for starters, my dad's name is Alleron.. so I'm a half-demon."

He chuckled anxiously at the angel's silence, awaiting his response. Alleron's reputation was well known to every creature. He was ruthless, and had yet to fail in any and all tasks his boss -Satan, as he liked to be called- assigned him to.

"Well, I've just met two strong demons in one day," he said dryly, unimpressed. "One is the son of Satan's right-hand man, and the other is the grandson of Satan, himself. What a day." His tone dripped in sarcasm. "What do you want?"

Damien glanced at the corner of the room, eyes turning back to Derek, not the least bit irritated. He seemed more.. relaxed. "I want to be in the Academy here. I want to learn to hunt demons down, and prepare for the war."

"And why would you do that? Aren't you loyal to the demons? To your dad?"

The teen couldn't keep the scowl off his face at hearing that.

" _Why_? A demon killed my mother. The only thing I want to do for demons is to eradicate them all. I may be half demon, but I'm also half human."

"..Fine, you're accepted into the Academy, but you listen to _me_ now, got it?"

He nodded his head, straightening up. "Yes, sir. Where do I go now?"

"Go to the entrance, and ask the guard to show you to the dorms."

He nodded. "Alright." Turning to leave, he remembered something the man had said. "Wait," he faced him again. "You said Zero was here?"

"Yes, he is. I'm guessing you know him?"

Damien shook his head. "Actually, no. His dad or someone kept his life secret. There are rumors, but nobody's certain of anything."

"Well, he's lost his memory and seemingly a lot of his strength, so we shouldn't have to worry about him killing anyone."

"Weird. Do you know how it happened?"

"No, I don't. Hopefully, I will soon."

Satisfied, Damien went back to opening the door. "Ask the guard about the dorms, right?"

"Correct. Now, leave me." He waved him out.

* * *

In the containment room at the DHF HQ, an unconscious body laid strapped down to a table by multiple magic chains. There were guards stationed on either side of the door, which stayed locked at all times. The body was the demon that was captured.

He woke up slowly, opening his eyes groggily. A man in a lab coat walked over to him. "Hello."

"..Uh, hi?"

He wrote that down. "What can you remember?"

I looked down at the chains. "Nothing, really. Just a name."

He nodded. "Subject cannot remember past events," he mumbled. The doctor went to the door and knocked three times. After the third knock, the chains holding the teen disappeared. "You may sit up."

I did so slowly. He walked over to check to see if he had any wounds.

"Healing factor is still fast. What's your name?"

"It's Zero, I think.. Yeah, that's it." He continued to write all he said.

Wisteria went into the containment room, posture defensive, prepared to fight off anything that charged her. "Mr. Roman sent me," she informed the doctor, eyes watching the demon closely.

He had hair as black as night and red eyes, which just about every demon had. By his appearance, he was roughly her age, and stood about 5' 10''.

The doctor nodded. "Zero, this is your caretaker for the time in which you'll be staying here. Wisteria, try not to kill him." As he said the last part, he left the room. Sighing, the angel reluctantly turned towards the door. "Come on, _Zero_ ," she said coldly. "My orders are to take you to the lowest ward."

He stood and blinked. She seemed so hostile. "Okay." He walked while keeping a bit of distance between them. She made sure she could see him out of the corner of her eye as she moved slightly ahead of him. Her hand rested on her knife's hilt. Soon, they arrived at one of the smaller buildings.

The girl stopped directly in front of Zero, glaring at him. "Just so you know, if you make any attempt to hurt anyone here, I won't hesitate to kill you, demon. I don't take too kindly to those who threaten all that the Kindly Ones are doing."

"I don't have a reason to kill people here," he shrugged.

On the door was a note addressed to Wisteria, who saw the paper and took it in her hands. "Yeah, well I was just letting you know," replied, eyes scanning over the neat handwriting. It read:

'You may leave now, but in the morning, retrieve your charge, and head to the mission office.'

"Look like I'm coming to get you tomorrow," she said, slightly exasperated at the thought of working with him. "Be up by 6:15 in the morning. That's the mandatory wake-up call on campus."

"Yeah, alright." He walked inside, leaving her where she was.

Wisteria went to the girl's dormitory, sulking but not muttering to herself. She got her key out, and unlocked her room's door. Sighing heavily, she collapsed onto her bed. It was going to be a _long_ week.


End file.
